Darkness
by Kakashi Attacke
Summary: While on a mission, Deidara accidentally gets hit by one of his own bombs, and goes temporarily blind AND deaf, and Sasori is left to care for the blond. Can he pull through? Or will the darkness drive him to madness? Read to find out! Rated T for Hidan, blood, violence, language, stuff like that. non-Yaoi, sorry Yaoi fans.
1. He Wasn't Expecting That

**Hello! ^^ Time for another ****_awesome _****fanfic from meee~ This time, it's one of those omg-Deidara-nuuuu-he's-suffering-angst-blah, blah, blah fanfics. So yeah, I'm going to make this last a few chapters. I hope you guy's enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Rated T for Hidan, violence, blood, language, stuff like that...**

* * *

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I SWEAR I'LL SACRIFICE YOU TO FUCKING JASHIN-SAMA!"

It was a normal day in the Akatsuki hidout, Itachi and Kisame, and Zetsu where gone doing missions, leaving Sasori and Deidara, Tobi, Hidan and Kakuzu, and Pain and Konan.

Sasori and Deidara were at the table eating launch, Hidan and Kakuzu in the living room watching TV, Pain and Konan in Pain's office, and Tobi...who knows where he is.

"You better learn to watch your mouth little twerp." Kakuzu growled at his overly-reacting partner. "I'm just saying that I think the redhead is the one who did it, not the blond." They were arguing about some mystery anime, how ironic.

"NO THE BLOND KILLED HIM! I'M SURE OF IT!"

Deidara silently growled at the situation. "Just shut up already, will you, un?" He said from the dining room, not loud enough for them to hear.

"Would you stop over-reacting about every little thing, Hidan?" Kakuzu asked, no, _demanded._

"Motherfucking bastard-ass money-whore..." Hidan said silently, actually managing to get five swear words in one sentence. Kakuzu rolled his eyes, and returned his gaze to the TV.

Pain suddenly walked it, startling everybody, and turned his gaze to Deidara and Sasori. "Sasori, Deidara, I have a mission for the both of you."

"Oh? What is it, Leader-sama?" Sasori asked boredly, yet not disrespectfully. "I need you two to travel to Hoshigakure and steal some scrolls."

"The village hidden in the stars, hm? Are we allowed to cause much damage?" Deidara asked the ginger haired man, a smirk growing on his face.

"You can blow some things up, but don't _destroy_ it." He answered.

"Got it, un." Deidara replied. "So when do we leave?" Sasori asked.

"Be ready to go in 30 minutes." The pierced man said simply.

"Got it." Sasori and Deidara said almost in unision, except Deidara added an "Un" at the end of his. After that the duo went to their rooms to get ready.

.:::.

"Ok, I'm ready, hm." Deidara stated as he walked down the stairway to the dining room where Sasori was waiting for him to be done.

"What took you so long brat? You know I don't like waiting, or-"

"Making other people wait, I know, I know, hm."

Sasori's eyes narrowed at Deidara. "And don't forget it, brat." He hissed, Hiruko's scorpion tail raising in the air. Deidara wasn't really phased by this.

"How could I ever forget, un. Anyway, we're wasting time, let's go already." Deidara said, walking toward the boulder of a front door of the hideout.

"Stupid brat..." Sasori grumbled as he walked to where Deidara was. As the blond made the proper hand sign, the boulder lifted, allowing the duo to walk outside freely, and they made their way to Hoshi.

The trip wasn't amazingly long, Deidara just rambled on about art and other things to Sasori, much to the puppet masters dismay, and it was dark by the time they got there. '_Oh well, maybe we can use the darkness to our_ _advantage._' Sasori thought, and turned to Deidara.

"Ok brat, here's the plan, you create a distraction with your explosions, while I sneak in and steal the scrolls, sound good?" Sasori explained.

"Aww, but Danna, yeah! Why do you get to do the infiltrating?" Deidara whined, Sasori was starting to get annoyed.

"Just shut up and explode shit." The redheaded puppet master hissed.

"Ok, un." Deidara replied simply, and they both jumped their separate ways.

.:::.

A loud explosion disrupted the city causing several anbu to hone in at the source, but then there was another, and another. By this time, they had pinpointed the blond's location and were heading straight for him, but he simply made a clay phoenix, hopped on and flew away.

"Get down here and face us you coward!" One of the anbu shouted, only to be answered by about a dozen clay spiders falling from the sky, taking out about 5 of the anbu, but that really wasn't that many, seeing as how many anbu that were there was around 25, well, now 20.

"Ha, ha...silly anbu.", he chuckled, sending a few clay doves. "They just don't understand that they're all destined to become apart of my art, yeah. Hm? What the...? That's a..." He said as a lone kunai hit his clay bird.

His eyes widened in horror as he noticed the small, burning tag at the end of it.

"Paper bomb!" He shouted, attemping, and failing, to jump away from the large explosion that followed after.

He let out a shout of pain as he began falling to his death. '_How could've I been so stupid and cocky...I'm going to get an earful from Danna about this..._' He thought as he made a couple of small clay birds to carry him to the ground, instead of falling to his death.

Immediately after landing he found himself surrounded by anbu. "Ha! We got you now Akatsuki!" One of them said. "Oh, _do you_ now, un?" Deidara said, a smirk appearing on his face. "Enough talk! Get him!" And with that, they all ran toward the bomber.

He dodged and blocked the attacks as they came, one after the other, he took them out. Throwing explosives here, snapping someones neck there, after 5 minutes there were only 3 left. Worn out and panting, Deidara grabbed some more clay, ready to attack at a moments notice.

The three anbu just stood there, staring him down. After about a minute of this, Deidara pulled out some clay and quickly began molding, a second later, he threw out 5 clay spiders. And these weren't your normal clay spider, these were _big_. Almost as big as a horse.

"Go, my children, yeah!" Deidara commanded, and the spiders did so. But the anbu dodged each ones attacks, only one remaining. Deidara was getting fed up.

'_This is bad, un..._' He thought, '_I'm going to have to face them head on, yeah._' So without a moments notice he ran at them full speed, the spider stayed behind as a trump card. He swung this way and that, dodging here and there, but he wasn't expecting to actually _get hit_.

He turned around, and his face met with a _very_ strong, _very_ painful, chakra filled punch that caused him to fly back ten feet. He groaned in pain as he held his aching head in his arms. Everything was getting blurry, but he noticed something, he had landed on the giant clay spider he had left, but he noticed something else.

The kunai with a paper bomb attached to it stuck in the spider.

'_Shit, un._'

There was a large explosion, Deidara caught in the middle of it, but he somehow managed to block it _slightly. _However, it sent him flying, and rendered him unconscious.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon! ^^ I hope you enjoyed, and just so you know...you no reviewie? Me no writie. Capeesh? Good.**


	2. Brat Got Himself Hurt

**Updated! ^^ I decided I'd update. lol even though I posted the first chapter yesterday. XD But anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Rated for the same things as last chapter.**

**Special thanks to da reviewers:**

**Asheza, nayod78, and Guest. Thank you guys. It means a lot to me when someone reviews. :D**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Well, that was easy." Said Sasori as he made his way to where the last explosion was.

"There wasn't a single guard. Mustn't have been a very important scroll." He said boredly as he got closer to his destination.

"I wonder how the brat did. I hope he wasn't cocky and got himself hurt." He stated to no one in particular.

As he got close he started sensing chakra signatures, too many chakra signatures. There were four, one of them being extremely weak. He summoned three random puppets and sent a storm of senbon at the anbu, _poisoned _senbon, to be exact. After about five minutes of senbon rain, all three of the anbu dropped dead.

"Now where's the brat...?" He asked, again, to no one in particular.

He glanced around, and felt for chakra, until he found him. He was lying there, unconscious, in a small pool of his own blood. His entire arm was burnt, that's where it seemed to have gotten the full blast. Sasori bent over and checked his pulse, it was abnormally low, and his breathing faint.

"Shit, brat." He stated, as if he would hear him, and pulled out some medical supplies and bandaged his blond partner. Then he picked him up and started toward the hideout.

.:::.

Deidara's POV

As I regained consciousness, my mind was all groggy, hm. And my head hurt. _And _my arm hurt too, un. I wasn't really up to opening my eyes yet. After a second of pretty much pure pain, I noticed I must've been leaning against a tree, or something. And there must've been a campfire nearby me too.

After a few minutes of regaining my consciousness, I cracked open my eyes, slightly. Man, it was dark. And, strangely, I hadn't heard anything yet, yeah. Odd, un. I tried glancing around a bit, but I couldn't see anything.

Despite the warmth that felt like a fire, I couldn't hear any crackling, and didn't see any light, yeah. But, I did feel a chakra signature nearby, actually, next to me. Was it Danna, un?

I opened my mouth to say something, but to my horror, nothing came out. It sure _felt _like I was talking, but I didn't hear any words, hm.

But then, I felt something _touch _me, yeah. If it wasn't so dark, I'd have jumped ten feet in the air. What the hell was it, un? It had my arm, I tried to free myself from it, feeling my throat vibrate, as if I were shouting or something. The...was it a hand? Finally let go of me, hm.

But it wasn't done, un. I suddenly felt it again on my jugular vain on the side of my neck. I just kinda sat there, my heart pounding, yeah. Why was it so quiet? And dark? Was I dead, un? Wait, no...I can feel pain. I felt the hand leave my neck, thank Kami, hm.

But something smelt good, like, food or something, un. Mmm...it was the smell of...pork. *sniff sniff* Being cooked over a fire, un. A quiet fire, that's for sure, yeah.

Next thing I know, I feel, and smell, pork shoved up to my face. I gladly accept it with my "good" arm, I was pretty hungry. After I devoured the steak, I felt a warm blanket being thrown over me, un.

I decided to lay down in the soft grass I was sitting on top of, and not before too long, I felt sleep come over me, un. Funny. The hand didn't do anything else that night. But the chakra signature never left, un...

.:::.

Normal POV

'_I'd better stop here for tonight. And get a fire going..._' Sasori thought as he found a suitable spot to stop and build a fire. He sat Deidara down next to a tree, and left for a minute to get firewood. '_Firewood...tsk. I'M made of wood. The word 'firewood' is disrespectful._' He thought randomly while getting some _firewood_.

He got enough to last them the night, and went back to where their campsite would be. He built a fire, and lit it using the matches he brought along. After tinkering with the fire for a second, he noticed Deidara had regained consciousness and was glancing around aimlessly.

"Why is it so dark, un?" Deidara asked, groggily. But a look of fear overcame his face when he did.

"Hey, you ok? How the hell did you take a direct hit by one of your own explosives, brat?" He asked. He was starting to get worried when Deidara didn't answer him.

"...Brat? Are you ok?" All Deidara did was keep looking around himself, confused, it seemed.

"...Deidara." Sasori said as he grabbed the blond bomber's arm, trying to get his attention. And boy did he. Deidara jumped. "Get your hands off, un! Are you an anbu?! Where's Danna?!" He yelled, an absolutely terrified look on his face.

"Deidara, it's me, Sasori. Can you even hear me right now?" Sasori said, letting go of the bomber's arm. He just sat there with the same expression. Sasori checked his pulse, Deidara jumped at his touch, but not as much as he did before. '_His heart is beating too fast...gotta calm him down._'

So he removed his hand, and started cooking the pork they'd packed.

After cooking it for a good 15 or so minutes, he took it off the fire and put it on a plate. He stuck it in his yonger partner's face so he'd at least smell it, and he did, apparently.

Deidara began scoffing it down, and in a few minutes, was done. '_Better get a blanket on him, I don't really want him dying of the cold._' Sasori thought, and threw a blanket over him.

"Good night, brat." Sasori said, and went to sleep himself.

* * *

**Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews! :D Go! Review! Now! Hurry! The world could end in 5 minutes, and this may be the last time you'll ever get to review! D: **

**Update coming soon! :D**


	3. The Nightmare

**New chapter! Yaaaaaaay! Sorry it's shorter than the others, but nevertheless, enjoy! :D**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warnings: This chapter is a little bit gorey.**

* * *

_'__...H...huh...? Where am I? Is this...a dream? It's completely dark...wait, what's that? Light? I better go to it... W-what's this? Sasori no Danna? Itachi? Leader-sama? Everyone? What are they doing here? Wait...why...am I not adding 'Un' to everything...? Now THAT"S weird._

_"Brat! Get out of here now!"_

_"Sasori no Danna? Why?"_

_"You need to run! Get out while it's distracted!"_

_"W-what's distracted, Leader-sama?"_

_"Don't question just run! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" _(A/N: lol Guess who.)

_"O-ok?"_

_*RRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!*_

_What the hell is that thing? It's horrifying! It has small, beady eyes, red, furless skin, only a little bit of black hair on its back and head. It's large, bigger than a Jeep, and...the worst part...it's heading right towards us._

_"Danna! Watch out!"_

_"Auurrggg...!"_

_"NOOOOO! SASORI NO DANNAAAAA!" Is all I managed to say as I watched the beast tear open Danna...that son of a bitch's gonna pay._

_Now it's started killing everyone else! Kisame! Leader-sama! Hidan! One by one, I watch my friends being torn apart in front of my eyes...and I just noticed that I can't move for some reason._

_"Deidara! Run!"_

_"ITACHI! IT'S RIGHT-"_

_"GAAAAH!" No...Itachi too..._

_It killed EVERYONE...no...it's coming...stay away. Stay away! It's coming...for...me. I can't move. I don't know why...but I can't move. It's getting closer. Please, someone. Just...get me out of here. No! Don't come any closer! ...Stay away. There were bodyparts everywhere, ones of the people I used to know. Heads...guts even._

_*GGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRR*_

_"...Gah!"_

_I...still can't move. Now covered in my own blood...it's going to kill me...isn't it? Wait...what's that? I feel like I'm being shaken. I can feel myself being beckoned to the light...but before I could get there, the monster got to me, and killed me.'_

.:::.

Deidara's POV

I woke up to someone shaking me awake, un. All the body parts...guts...bodies ripped open...oh my Kami...it's still there. The thing. It, hm. It's coming closer...no. No, yeah! Don't kill me...un...h-huh? Who _is_ that, anyway? Is it Danna, possibly? No, un. It killed Danna. Now I feel myself being lifted off the ground and onto my feet.

Maybe I should ask it... I tried to form my words using just how they felt in my throat, and I think it worked, hm. It was Danna, but how? It killed Danna. It killed everyone, un. It's still trying to kill me.

After walking a little, the demon thing that was following us decided to try to attack us, I warned Danna, but I don't think he heard me. I ran, but it just followed me. I tripped on something, it started getting closer. Was I going to die here? But then, I felt something pick me up. Thank Kami.

The beast then just followed us for the rest of the trip, not really doing anything.

.:::.

Normal POV

"Yaaaaaaaaaawwn...ok Deidara, time to start heading to the hideout." Sasori said, as if Deidara would hear him. "Huh? Brat?" Said blond was shivering, and sweating a lot. "U-un...!" "Deidara, wake up!" Sasori said as he began shaking the teen, trying to wake him.

"...D-danna...no...h-hm..."

"No what, brat?" He asked, more to himself.

"NO, YEAH! AAAAAAAAHHHH! D-DAAAAANNAAAA!" Deidara said, waking up in a start.

"Brat, calm down." Said the redheaded puppet master, trying to calm the freaking out blond.

"G-GET OFF ME! NO! W-WHERE'S DANNA, UN!?" Deidara yelled as he began struggling.

"*sigh* Deidara..."

"...No...get away...GET AWAY, YEAH!" '_Who's he talking to, I wonder...this is going to be harder than I thought._' Sasori thought.

"Ok then, Deidara, come on, upsie-dasies. (A/N: OOC, anyone?)" Sasori said, lifting Deidara to his feet.

"...Are you...Danna, un? I-if you are...then...uhh...poke me?" Deidara said, unsurely.

"Ok...?" Poke. "There, happy now?" Sasori said sarcastically. "But...how could it be? It...killed you, yeah." Deidara said, pointing to thin air.

"I'm dead? What're you pointing at?" Sasori asked.

"T-the...bodies...ripped open...heads...guts...of...everyone, un...it's...coming, yeah...no, yeah..." Deidara started rambling, as if in a daze.

"...Danna, we have to get out of here. It's coming." The blond stated, tugging at Sasori's cloak.

"What do you mean 'It's coming'?" Sasori asked, again, no one in particular.

"DANNA RUN!" Deidara yelled, and began running in the opposite direction, leaving Sasori confused. '_I think he was having a nightmare..._'

So he followed Deidara, and soon found him on the ground, trying to back away from something, it seemed.

"Ok Deidara, let's go." Sasori said, picking up the blonde bridal-style. At this, he jumped a little, but soon relaxed, and they made their way to the Akatsuki hideout.

* * *

**Am I the only one who thinks that "It" looks like Smile Dog...? And hooray for Sasori OOC! :P Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! If you don't review, then perhaps "It" will haunt you too... o.o**

**Moar special thanks to teh reviewers! :D**

**scarlet tribe, Asheza, nayod78, IamEnVIOUS, ChasingDreamsLikeAnIdiot, and anniegirl132, I would like to thank you all for your support. It means a lot to me, and is the motivation of my stories! Thank you guys so much! ^W^**


	4. Back At The Hideout

**New chapter up! Damn, sorry it took me so long. Been busy. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, but I DO own this cup! *holds up a cup***

* * *

'_Finally, back to the base. He was starting to get heavy..._' Sasori thought as he walked closer to the giant boulder that was the front door of the Akatsuki hideout, injured blond in the same position as hours ago. He placed the younger shinobi on the ground next to him temporarily, made a hand sign, and the boulder lifted. He picked back up his injured partner and took him inside the cave.

Kisame was watching tv in the living room when Sasori walked in. "Hey Sasori, Deidara." The sharky man said, not turning his gaze from the tv.

"Hey, do you know where Kakuzu is?" Sasori interrogated the bluish man.

"He should be in his room, Hidan is on a solo mission." Replied Kisame, his eye's still glued on the tv screen. '_Thank Kami. I don't need that annoying baka_ _around right now._' Sasori thought. "Ok then, thanks."

"No problem!" Kisame started, and turned to look at the duo, but was shocked slightly when he saw him. "What the hell happened to Dei?"

"I'm not sure, I think he got hit by one of his own bombs though, and he seems to be blind and deaf." Sasori stated, walking up to the other couch, and lying his unmoving partner down on it.

"Blind? AND deaf? Well, jeez, I hope he'll be ok." Said Kisame, a concern in his voice.

"I hope so too, I'm getting Kakuzu now to see if he can do anything." The redheaded shinobi stated as he headed to the stairs that leaded to Kakuzu's room.

"Wait, no. It can't be. The great Akatsuna no Sasori...actually _cares _about his partners wellbeing?" Kisame teased, a sharky grin appearing on his face.

Sasori turned around quickly to face his sharkish comrade. "N-no...not at all! I just thought that Leader-sama wouldn't be pleased with losing a member, when I could've done something to prevent it." Sasori hesitantly. '_Ok, so maybe I do care a little about the brats well being...but I'd never admit it._'

Kisame's smirk grew "Ok, whatever you say. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Can you watch him? Just...stay with him until I get Kakuzu? I think he's still awake." Sasori said, turning to the blond.

Kisame nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

.:::.

Deidara's POV

Halfway through our journey to, wherever danna was taking me, the monster stopped following us, un. I was overjoyed when I noticed it'd stopped...but now there's just black. It's just so dark...confusing...I rested in who I'm sure is danna's arms, until I noticed we stopped, hm.

I felt myself be put on the ground, I decided I wouldn't move, takes too much energy, and not to mention it hurts, yeah. Next thing I know, I'm being picked back up by the same chakra signature...wait. More, un? More people?

One...three...six. Six including the one holding me...wait, hm. No...seven? There's a really big amount of chakra on the back of the chakra signature that we were closest to...wait. Samehada...Kisame, yeah! That's Kisame! He's alive? How? Am I at the hideout, un?

Now I feel like I'm being lain down on something...feels...familiar. The couch, un? Our couch. Thank Kami...I'm back, yeah.

I feel danna's chakra leave...I think going up to the rooms, un. Kisame stayed, though. I just noticed...I seem to be able to feel chakra easier, and keener than before. That'll come in handy...I hope I'm not going to be like this forever, un...

I wouldn't be able to see my art again...the sunset...hear the birds chirping in the morning, un...heh, even if it's annoying, I want to feel the sun on my eyes in the morning...I want to wake up to that again...yeah...

Hm? Danna's back, un, I can feel his chakra...I think I'm getting better at distinguishing different people's chakra. Who's this? He came with danna...un...familiar...

The second person picked me up, bridal-style again, unfortunately. This is so pathetic, un. I probably look helpless. So embarrassing...

After feeling a bit, I figured out his skin was pretty rough...Kakuzu. Was everything...that happened...it wasn't real? No...the thing's still following me, hm...or...it's gone, right? It left, yeah.

I felt myself being laid on a...bed, un? Pretty plain bed. Just sheets, and a pillow. Now I can feel Kakuzu pulling up my eyelids, probably shining a light in them, un. Now he's looking in my ears...danna's still here, next to Kakuzu, yeah.

Now, to my dismay, I can feel Kakuzu peeling off my bandages. Ow! Damn it, that hurt, hm. Now he's checking my wounds...ow. Owowowow! Kami! He's stitching me up, I think, un.

Now I feel him bandaging me up, my arms, my chest, some of my leg, and he bandaged up a large part of my head, like a blindfold, around my eyes and ears.

Now he's piercing me...with a syringe...a shot, un. Wonder what that'll do? I feel chakra coming into the room...now who's is that...? Leader, yeah. Danna left with him to, I don't know...I feel myself being lifted, again, into Kakuzu's arms.

This is so embarrassing...I probably look so helpless. Unable to do anything.

He carried me somewhere else, wait...this place smells familiar...clay, un? Is this my room? My room seems to always smell like clay...is this it, un?

Now I'm being laid down again, into a bed, hm. I can feel blankets being thrown over me, and Kakuzu leaving. I guess I'm alone now...

* * *

**Woah! I wonder what's going to happen next? Stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed! :D And review! ZOMG! A DINOSAUR! Review now, and I'll play my magic flute, and call the dino off. Otherwise... *readies flute to 'make dinosaur attack'***

**Special thank youz!:**

**Thank you sooooooo much, from the very bottom of my heart, to nayod78, Guest, Asheza, scarlet tribe, IamEnVIOUS, ChasingDreamsLikeAnIdiot,  
anniegirl132, and ilovemyboys, just, thank you guys. *pulls out a tissue* *sniff* It's just...so nice of all you. *blows nose* I'm not crying! TT_TT *throws away tissue***


	5. A Large Threat

**Yo. I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys like it, it's a bit longer than usual.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, but I DOOOO own this SHIRT! :D**

* * *

Sasori raced up the stairs to get Kakuzu as quickly as possible, as Kakuzu was the closest thing to a medical ninja the Akatsuki had. He got to Hidan and Kakuzu's shared room, and knocked.

Kakuzu answered, and opened the door. "Sasori? What do you want."

"Deidara needs medical attention." Said redhead stated. Kakuzu sighed. "Fine. Show me him." The older shinobi said, and followed Sasori down the stairs, where he found Deidara, who was lying on the couch.

Kakuzu looked him over for a second. "He seems to have lost both his eyesight and hearing." Sasori stated, turning to Kakuzu.

"We need to get him to the medical wing if I'm going to be able to do anything for him." Kakuzu stated, lifting the unmoving blond bridal-style.

"I'll come with you." The puppet master said, and followed Kakuzu up the stairs. Deidara stirred a little in Kakuzu's arms. "He's awake." Kakuzu stated, matter-of-factly.

The trio got to the medical wing of the Akatsuki hideout, it had a few beds, a supply's closet, and a room for surgeries. Kakuzu laid Deidara down on one of the beds, and left for a second, and returned with a few medical tools.

The older shinobi started checking his eyes, lifting the eyelids and shining light from the tool he used. Next, he started checking his ears. "Alright," he started, after he was done checking him, "the symptoms are indeed temporary." Sasori let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Don't get too comfortable, I don't know how long it will last...could be days, weeks, or possibly, but not very likely...months."

"What if it takes months? What might happen?" Sasori inquired the masked man. "Well...being both blind and deaf...he could go insane, if this goes on for long enough."

"Insane?" Sasori repeated. "Yes...think of yourself, in total and complete darkness, the only thing you have is feeling. You can't hear, you can't see, just...dark. The time would pass slowly, wouldn't it? And, wouldn't you start having to use your imagination to pass the boredom? Don't you think that, after a while, you wouldn't be able to distinguish real and fake? You'd start hallucinating, having dreams, nightmares..."

Sasori paused. "Nightmares...he had one, last night, I think. When he awoke, he was freaking out about some monster following us, and everyone being dead."

"That's not good...well, lets just hope, for everyone's sake, this doesn't carry on for long. If he goes insane, he could very well try to kill all of us." Kakuzu sighed, pulled off Deidara's cloak, and started unwrapping his bandages.

At this, Deidara winced slightly. "I'm going to have to stich up some of these..." Kakuzu said after looking him over a bit, got out his needle, and began stitching, the blond wincing and grunting at this.

After Kakuzu finished stitching him up, he started bandaging his wounds, and his eyes and ears, like a blindfold, around his head. Sasori was watching him silently.

After he was done bandaging his patient, he left into the supplies room, and came back out with a syringe. "What'll that do?" Sasori asked, curious.

"Well," The masked shinobi started, "it'll help with the pain, and also put him to sleep, while preventing him from having dreams." Kakuzu replied, piercing Deidara's not-as-burned arm with it.

"That's useful." Sasori said simply. Just then, Pain came in. "How is he?" Pain inquired, looking the blond over. "He's blind and deaf, I don't know how long it could go on...and if it does, then there is a high possibility he will go insane." Kakuzu responded, his gaze fixed on Pain.

"Insane...if he does, could it be dangerous?" Pain asked the older man. "If he does, it will be."

Pain sighed, and turned to Sasori. "Sasori, I need those scrolls, and I want to talk with you. Meet me in my office with the scrolls in 10 minutes."

"Yes, Leader-sama." Sasori replied simply, and Pain left to his office. '_I'd completely forgot about the scrolls...oh well._'

"I'm going to put him back in his bed." Kakuzu said, lifting Deidara, again, bridal-style. "Oh, and by the way...you owe me for all this." He said before leaving to Deidara and Sasori's shared room.

Sasori rolled his eyes, and went back into the living room where he left the scrolls.

.:::.

Sasori's POV

So I made my way to the living room where I left the scrolls, if I remember correctly. I entered the living room, but was stopped by Kisame, who looked a tad concerned, I understand why.

"So? Is he going to be ok?" He asked me, concern clearly in his voice. "Well," I explained, "he's temporarily blind and deaf, but we don't know for how long, and if this goes on for too long, he may become insane, and try to kill us."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" He inquired, "Not really, at this point, all we can do is wait." I said in reply, I didn't really want anyone to know that I was worried...

"Well...I guess that's that then. I hope he's better soon." The sharkish man said, then left, probably to his room. I guess I'd better get to Leader-sama.

I ran up the stairs, and to the door of Leader-sama's office. I politely knocked, I must always show proper respect to him, or else he may get angry, and that'd be bad. After a few seconds, he opened the door, and invited me in.

I walked in, and handed him the scrolls. He gestured for me to sit, so I did so. "So, Sasori...tell me exactly what happened on the mission." He said, eyeing me. "How did Deidara loose his eyesight?"

How? Hmm...I thought for a moment, "I think he got hit by his own explosive, due to the burns and loss of senses..." I stated, as respectful as I could.

"Has he shown any signs of insanity, or anything that could lead to it?" Yes, he did. "Yes, the morning after he lost eyesight and hearing, he was freaking out, yelling something about a monster that was following us...and told me that I should be dead...actually, he said everyone should be dead." I told him.

"Did he describe what this monster looked like?" Leader-sama inquired. "I don't think so...why?" He sighed, "I have a bad feeling about it...I've heard rumors of people who have gone blind and deaf at the same time, for too long, and are haunted by a terrible creature."

"What? What happens to them?" I asked, my concern probably clear, but I don't care right now. "Legend has it, it would give people horrid nightmares and visions, and, if given enough time, drive them to insanity. It's said, when insane, if the creature is still haunting them, it will take over their being, and control them."

I could feel my eyes widen with horror as he said that. "What do you mean?" I asked, I probably sounded scared. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sasori...his entire being will be consumed by it. You know how everyone says that there is a heaven and hell? Well...there is two more places...and those is darkness, and earth. Darkness is where people go who have been cursed, or similar, while earth is where lost souls go. If he can possibly manage to escape the monster's wrath, he might be able to go to earth, which means becoming a ghost, but if he can't...he will spend all of eternity in darkness."

"S-so...you're saying...he's going to die either way?"

"Not necessarily, if his disabilities are corrected sooner than later, he will live. Sasori...I know your partner means a lot to you, despite how you try to hide it. It's ok, all of our partners mean a lot to us...if I were to lose Konan...no. Don't get me started. I will do everything I can to help heal Deidara."

"Leader-sama? What is this monster called?" I asked out of curiosity. "It's called...(A/N: Must...resist...urge...to say...Smile Dog...!)Kizayami.

"Thank you, Leader-sama." I said, and bowed. "Ok then, you are dismissed."

* * *

**Ooo! Gettin' interesting! Stay tuned! :D And REVIEW! REVIEW LIKE NOTHING ELSE! REVIEW LIKE THERE IS NO TOMARROW!**

**Special thank you!:**

**Thank you, nayod78, Guest, Asheza, scarlet tribe, IamEnVIOUS, ChasingDreamsLikeAnIdiot, anniegirl132, ilovemyboys, and WinterSpirit13, for all of your support. I really can't thank you guys enough so...Deidara! Sasori! Go give all the girls who reviewed kisses, and the guys fist pounds. Deidara: Hmm...you don't own Naruto, you don't own us either, un. Sasori: I agree. Me: Who says...? *meiscreepy* Deidara and Sasori: O-ok...**


	6. Yum Dango!

**Hallo! New chapter for you! ^W^ I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto...nor do I own a copy of Pokémon X Version... *emo corner* TT^TT**

* * *

Deidara's POV

I awoke, and yawned...I think. That was the weirdest night of sleep I've ever had, un. I don't think I even dreamed...that's never happened before, yeah. I sensed around for chakra, and I could faintly feel other people in different rooms of the hideout.

I opened my eyes...same thing. Same _freaking_ thing. Black, it still black, un. Damnit, I'm getting so sick of black! I pulled off my covers and jumped out of bed, hm. It still smells like clay in here...clay, un...my clay! Where is it? I started feeling around with my not-so-beaten-up arm, yeah.

I felt around the bed...a nightstand, with an alarm clock and a box of tissues, un... I got up, and followed the wall, trying to find my desk. Wall...hm? Aha, desk, un. I felt around on the desk...pencils, laptop (A/N: Uhh...yes. They have laptops. XD), notebook, another clock...where's my clay?

I followed the wall again, searching for my dresser. Ah, that was easy. I searched on and in my dresser. Clothes, chainmail, spare cloak, un...oh, I know! In my closet.

I felt for my closet door, concentrating...hm...here it is. I opened my closet door, feeling around...more clothes, another cloak, boxes...no clay pouch. Maybe Sasori no Danna has it, yeah?

I just noticed something, I'm starving. What time is it, anyway? I guess I'll try making my way to the kitchen. I followed the wall again, but collided with something...sharp, un.

I collided with it, and it scratched me slightly...ouch, un. Wait...was that a puppet? ...I hope danna didn't have poison on that one, yeah. I must be on danna's side of the room. I felt around his bed and desk, till I finally found the door.

I opened the door, and walked out, never leaving the wall's side. I walked down what I'm pretty sure was the hallway, towards where the most chakra was.

I finally made it to the stairs, un. I inhaled deeply, mmm...smells good. I walked down them carefully, I really don't wanna fall and get even more injuries, yeah.

Ah...finally. The kitchen, yeah. Five chakra signatures...Kisame, danna, Kakuzu...uhh...Itachi? Hidan? Yeah... Huh? Someone's leading me...Kisame, un. Oh, the table, that's where he was leading me, hm. I seated myself, and waited for whoever was cooking to finish.

...And for some reason I really wanna punch Hidan...

.:::.

Normal POV

Sasori awoke, as usual, before everyone else. Although, being a puppet, he doesn't really need to sleep, but he does anyway, just to pass the time. He got up, made his bed, ate breakfast, and left for a walk.

Sasori always liked walks, walking through the peaceful woods, the birds chirping, the crisp morning air...

After walking for about an hour, Sasori got back to the hideout, and started modifying his puppets in the living room, when Hidan returned.

"Hey fuckers!" Hidan yelled, right before face-planting on the ground. Kakuzu sighed, and reluctantly picked up his bloody partner. "I'm actually surprised you made it back in one piece." The masked shinobi teased, and brought his partner upstairs to their room.

Sasori rolled his eyes at the situation, and went back to his puppet.

.:::.

A few hours later, it was lunch time, and everyone was starting to get hungry. "Hey Sasori? Can you make some lunch?" Asked Kisame, who was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a shark documentary.

Sasori sighed. "Ok, what do you want?" The puppetmaster inquired his fishlike comrade. "Hmm..." Kisame paused for a moment. "How about dango!" He suggested. "Alright, I'll make some dango." Sasori said, and left to the kitchen to make dango.

"Something smells good." Hidan stated, running down the stairs, Kakuzu behind him. "Yeah, Sasori's making dango." Kisame replied, who was now sitting at the table next to Itachi, waiting for Sasori to be done.

Hidan and Kakuzu took a seat. "Hurry up Pinocchio! I'm fuckin' hungry...!" Hidan whined. Sasori paused. "What...did you just call me...?" The red head threatingly asked, his eyes gleaming, and his head turning all the way around to face Hidan while his body was standing still.

"U-uhh...nothing?" Hidan whimpered, sinking into his seat. "That's what I thought." Sasori said, and went back to cooking until Deidara came down the stairs.

He just stood there for a second, until Kisame got up and led him to the table, making sure he felt it, and Deidara sat down. "What the hell is wrong you?" Hidan tried asking Deidara. Kakuzu shook his head.

"He can't hear you. Or see you for that matter." The older shinobi explained. "Ooooohh...so...what happened?" Hidan inquired, curious to know. "We think he got hit by his own bomb." Kakuzu said in reply.

"Pfffft! Wow, really? How'd he do THAT? He's an S-fucking-Rank criminal, a member of the Akatsuki! How the _fuck_ did he hurt himself?" Hidan teased, it was a good thing Deidara couldn't hear him.

After a few more minutes... "Ok, the dango are done." Sasori announced, placing a plate infront of everyone, the one big one with the dango on it in the middle, and taking a seat next to Deidara.

"Ahh! I'm starving!" Hidan exclaimed, grabbing a couple sticks. Everyone else took their share. Sasori turned to Deidara, took his hand, and placed a stick of dango in it. "Oh! Thanks danna. I was wondering when that was gonna be done, yeah." Deidara stated, and started eating the (A/N: Delicous...dango...) multi colored dumplings.

"Wait, how can he speak?" Hidan asked childishly. "I'm pretty sure he's thinking aloud." Kakuzu answered. "But how does he know who gave it to him?" Hidan inquired. "Well...uh...he's...don't ask me." Kakuzu replied. "That is weird...Hidan, try to get his attention." Sasori said.

"Ok, I'll try." The jashinist said in reply, and started tapping on the blond's arm. Deidara did nothing for a moment, but Hidan kept annoyingly tapping. "...Would you _please _stop that, hm? I know it's you, Hidan."

Everyone stared in confusion. "...Itachi, you try." Sasori said. "...Ok." Was Itachi's reply, and he poked Deidara in the head. The annoyed blond sighed. "What is with you and the head pokes, Uchiha, un? And what is with you guys doing all these weird things?"

Everyone just stared. "...Oh, un. Haha, you're wondering how I can distinguish you from eachother...aren't you? Have you all forgotten about chakra signatures, yeah?" Everyone face palmed.

"Oooooooohhh...I forgot about that! Even if I use it every day." Kisame exclaimed, facepalming, while Hidan facewalled, Itachi and Sasori sat in the emo corner, and Deidara and Kakuzu sweatdropped.

"Uhh...you know, you guys don't have to freak out about it..." Deidara reassured, being able to sense everyone's chakra freaking and emo-ing out. "...I'm an S-Rank criminal...and I forgot..." Sasori said from the emo corner. "I'm an Uchiha...and I forgot..." Itachi said, sitting next to Sasori.

"OH MY FUCKING JASHIN, I CAN'T BELIEVE I FUCKING *( #(* AND (#*! #*# &, #&$#*( I MEAN REALLY! # *#&*!" Kakuzu flinched. "Wow...I didn't even know that many cuss words existed...and I'm over 90 years old." He said, and put a hand on Deidara's shoulder. "It's a good thing you didn't hear that."

* * *

**And there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed! ^W^ Review! A lot!**

**Special thnx!:**

**nayod78, Guest, Asheza, scarlet tribe, IamEnVIOUS, ChasingDreamsLikeAnIdiot, anniegirl132, ilovemyboys, WinterSpirit13, RaitonDragon, RayOfDarkSunshine, and jojo31110, thank you guys so much! :D Aaaaaand...since RaitonDragon, RayOfDarkSunshine, and jojo31110 got here after Deidara and Sasori gave kisses...Deidara! Sasori! Go do the same thing again! Deidara: ...Ok, un. I actually kinda enjoyed last time... Sasori: Deidara, you're a sucker.**


	7. The Horror

**Alright! Another chapter finished. Sorry, It's a little shorter, but oh well. Enjoy! ^W^**

**Disclaimer: I own no Naruto.**

**Warnings: This chap's a little gorey.**

* * *

Deidara's POV

After the weird scene, I felt danna lead me back upstairs, and into my room. He laid me down into my bed, and left, hm. Damn it! My clay! Well, I guess no clay for me...or maybe.

I started yelling for danna, and not long after, he entered, un. I asked him about my clay, but he just paused for a moment and left. I guess he doesn't have it, yeah?

"No, he's afraid you'll kill him with it." Said a voice, a voice? Who's voice, un? "Heheheh...you haven't figured it out yet." This voice...it was dark, raspy, intimidating, and sent chills down my spine.

"W-what are you?" I asked it, and to my horror I saw something familiar, un. It. It was back. And was speaking to me. "I'm your worst nightmare." It said, creeping closer to me. I...can't move again. I'm completely paralyzed.

"Oh, come now...you really are weak, aren't you?" It said. The closer it got, I felt a tugging pain, everywhere, un... "I'm going to take you somewhere...fun." It got closer, the pain more intense, un. I...can't breath.

It touched me, and I felt my entire being slip.

.:::.

'_...What? What happened? Oh no...not here. I'm here again, with it. The only difference, I look down, and I can see myself. I'm wearing my Akatsuki cloak. "Now that you are in my domain, I will tell you why I brought you here."_

_What does it mean? It's domain? "I'm called Kizayami. I'm a demon, exiled from hell. Demons like me are given a mission to fulfill for eternity, and I've been given the mission to haunt anything in total darkness, like you."_

_H-haunt me? "Yes, the only reason why I exist is to inflict pain. Suffering. Death." Each word he spoke sent chills throughout my being. "Eventually, I will overtake your body, and you will not have a will. You will be my slave. I...will control you."_

_N-no... I WON'T LET YOU! "Heheheheheh...you don't get it boy. You don't have a choice. You will be mine." No...NO! "I will drive you insane...and you will not have control, I will." SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME! "Oh...we'll see about that...stupid boy."_

_It, Kizayami, faded. Was it over? No...danna? Is that you? I saw danna standing in front of me, his back turned. I tried to move, but couldn't, again. "D-danna?" I asked it...and he turned around, I wish he didn't._

_He was covered with blood, one of his eyes were missing, his lips curled into a deranged smile. He looked at me...that's not danna. It's Kizayami trying to make me insane. "Nobody cares about you brat. We all just want to see you die." The imposer said, thrusting a sword into me._

_I grunted, it hurt so bad...but, I'm not bleeding. He pulled the sword out and disappeared into the darkness. Now someone else is coming...it's Zetsu. But he was bloody too...oh Kami...his entire abdomen was ripped out. His intestines left to drag along the floor._

_I started feeling nauseous. I tried closing my eyes, but I saw the same thing with my eyes open and closed. "We're getting hungry." He stated, and pulled a corpse out from behind. _(A/N: So I don't have to raise the rating, this part is censored. ^^;)

_He too, disappeared into the darkness, I couldn't help it. I threw up right there. "Have enough yet?" I heard Kizayami ask. "Because it just gets worse from here..."_

.:::.

Normal POV

After lunch, Sasori brought Deidara back up into his room, put him in bed, and was about to go out on a solo mission, when he heard the blond yelling for him. Sasori sighed, and went to check on him.

"Hey danna? Where's my clay?" Sasori thought for a second. '_I guess just a little bit of clay won't hurt anything...but where did I put it?_' The puppetmaster thought, and left to go get some for him.

He came back around fifteen minutes later, due to Hidan stopping him. "Ok brat, I finally found it, sorry to keep you...brat?" He was lying down, mumbling something. "...Deidara..." The teen was sweating, and shivering at the same time, and his breaths unsteady.

"Please...don't...stay away...you...can't do this...I...I..." He was mumbling. Sasori laid a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. "I said...STAY AWAY, UN!" The blond yelled, somehow tackling Sasori to the ground, and started trying to punch him, but Sasori blocked them.

"I DON'T...WANT...TO...be...here...un..." Sasori had managed to restrain him, pinning him to the ground. "Please...no more...no...more..."

"KAKUZU! I NEED YOU IN HERE!" Sasori yelled, hopefully getting assistance from the older shinobi. "What is it? What's wrong?" Kakuzu asked, slightly frantic. "Can you give him some more of that medicine that destroys dreams?"

Kakuzu observed the situation. "I can, but not only is that stuff expensive, it's rare, and if used too much, is won't work anymore." The masked man said in reply. "Right now I don't care, I need him calmed down."

"I understand. I'll be right back." Kakuzu said, hurrying to the medical wing. "...D-danna...why is it doing this to me? Why does it want to hurt me...?" The blond whispered desperately. "...Make it stop...danna. Make Kizayami stop..."

Kakuzu walked in with the much needed syringe. "Ok, I've got it." He said, and pierced the blonds arm with it. "...Thank you." Deidara whispered, before he passed out.

* * *

**Muahahaha! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned! ^W^ This is officially Angst/Horror. And don't forget the reviewings! Review! Pain: Review now or know pain. Me: Thanks Pain. Pain: No prob.**

**Special thanks!:**

**nayod78, Guest, Asheza, scarlet tribe, IamEnVIOUS, ChasingDreamsLikeAnIdiot, anniegirl132, ilovemyboys, WinterSpirit13, RaitonDragon, RayOfDarkSunshine, and jojo31110, THANK YOU! X3**

******btw, ilovemyboys asked me to put in a chapter where Deidara finds Pains office, but I couldn't think of anywhere I could put it, so I'm separately posting a parody chapter of this one. Be sure to check that out! :D**


	8. The Cure Revealed!

**Oh my Jashin, please don't hate me. TT^TT I know, bad App, for not updating sooner. Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: Nobody on here owns Naruto, if you haven't noticed.**

* * *

Normal POV

"It's just as we feared...I need to see leader." Sasori said, placing the blond back in his bed, and tucking him in. "I'm slightly confused, what do you mean?" The masked man asked.

"It's Kizayami, a creature that is said to overtake people who've gone blind and deaf, driving them insane...but I really can't believe that it's working so fast."

"So...we have a dangerous supernatural creatures on our hands?" Kakuzu sighed. "We need to research it, learn how to get rid of it." Sasori nodded, turning to the door.

"Let's go to the archives, there might be something there." Sasori stated, exiting the room and making his way to the archive rooms, Kakuzu behind him. Throughout the years, the Akatsuki collected a lot of documents, retaining a lot of information. Hopefully, useful information.

The duo entered the archives, and immediately started searching around for anything on Kizayami. They searched for an hour, and finally found something on it.

"Yes! Sasori, I found something." Kakuzu yelled, his voice echoing through the cavelike cellar.

"What is it?" The red head asked, looking over his shoulder at the scroll. "It's an old scroll about mythical creatures, one of them being Kizayami" Kakuzu replied. "Well? What does it say?" Sasori asked impatiently.

Kakuzu opened the scroll, scrolled through it, stopped at an illustration of Kizayami, and read aloud. "It says: Kizayami is a fallen demon, cursed to roam in Darkness for eternity. It cannot be killed, it's immortal."

"Well, that sounds promising." Sasori cut. "Just shut up and let me finish."

Kakuzu cleared his throat, and continued reading. "It's lonely in the Darkness, so when anything else enters the darkness, it seizes the opportunity for the person to become its slave for eternity. The victim rarely survives Kizayami's torture, and, unless cured of the darkness, Kizayami will control their body until they die."

Sasori gulped. "Keep reading." The older shinobi nodded.

"On rare occasions, people have been able to endure his torture, and pass the darkness. There is also another way to rid yourself of Kizayami. The answer is here: '_In darkness you lay, a place of horror. You are not alone, a demon approaches. Great fangs of white, eyes as black as coal, skin as red as blood. It tortures. Why, you will ask. Stop, you will plead. No, you will cry. But it will not listen. It will never listen. But, there is one way to defeat it. With the help of Drantel, you may defeat Kizayami. Bring the victim of torture to The Lake of Tears at midnight on a full moon._'"

"Drantel? Who's that?" Sasori inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm...ah, here. It says Drantel is a dragon spirit...the brother of Kizayami." The masked shinobi replied.

"What's The Lake of Tears?" Kakuzu looked down at the scroll again, and searched. "...The Lake of Tears is a lake located around Iwa, at the base of a mountain. Do you know when the next full moon is?" The red headed shinobi thought for a second.

"I'll check my computer (A/N: Hai, they still have computers. :P)" He said, and ran back up to his room.

He entered his room and booted up his laptop. After waiting a second, the computer was ready to be used. "Ok...I'll go on Intellicast..." He thought aloud, opened the internet explorer, and went to Intellicast.

"...Shit." He cursed, and went back into the cellar.

.:::.

"So? When's the next full moon?" The older shinobi asked, having rolled the scroll back up. "It's two weeks from now." Sasori replied.

"Damnit, that's too long...he won't endure it that long!" Kakuzu cursed, frustrated.

"The scroll said it's the only way." The puppet master said matter-of-factly. "We just have to hope he holds up. Hey, you know that medicine that you gave him? How much more do you have?"

Kakuzu sighed. "Three shots. But, as I told you before, they are expensive, and his body will become immune to it after a while." Sasori paused. "How long is a while?"

"Not long, a week maybe."

"Well, that'll make it a little easier for him. I guess all we can do now is wait."

Just then, Pain walked in. "I'm calling a meeting an behalf of Deidara, meet us in the meeting room in ten minutes." The other two shinobi nodded, and Pain walked away.

"We should bring the scroll." Sasori stated, turning his gaze to the scroll. Kakuzu nodded. "I agree." He said, picking up the valuable scroll and placing it safely inside his cloak.

"We should go, it's always best to be early." Sasori nodded, and followed Kakuzu into the meeting room.

.:::.

Not long after everyone was present in the meeting room, aside from Deidara. "I called this meeting on behalf of Deidara, as you know, he's temporarily blind and deaf."

Konan was startled by this. "What? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"...Oh...oops, anyway, I'll explain. We think he got hit by his own bomb, but that's aside the point. What we're really worried about is Kizayami."

Konan raised an eyebrow. "Kizayami?" Pain sighed. "I'll explain. Kizayami is a demon who is said to haunt people with disabilities such as Deidara's. It's said to drive the victim to madness, and control their body, meaning bad news for us."

"So, is there anything we can do about it?" Kisame asked, concerned for the blond. Sasori remembered the scroll, and nudged Kakuzu, who immediately understood.

"We found this in the archives, it tells us how to get rid of Kiza." The older shinobi stated, handing the scroll to Pain.

Sasori glared at the masked shinobi. "Kiza? You're giving it a nickname?" Kakuzu threw his hands up in defense. "Hey, Kizayami is a big name." "So is Kakuzu!" Hidan butt in.

"Ki-za-ya-mi, Ka-ku-zu. Which one's bigger? Although, I can't expect you to know, you've stabbed your brain so much." Kakuzu teased.

"You fucki-" "Silence!" Pain cut. "We have a serious matter on our hands! This is NO time to be arguing. Now, lets see what this says..." Pain intimidatingly demanded, and began scanning the scroll.

"...So? What does it say?" Kisame asked, impatient.

Pain's eyes continued to scan the scroll for a second. "Ok, I think I understand. Let me explain. We need to take Deidara to The Lake of Tears in Iwa, at midnight, on a night of a full moon. That is where we can get help from Drantel, Kizayami's brother."

"The only problem is, the full moon is two weeks away." Sasori began. "Fortunately, we have that medicine that might help him hang on a bit longer."

Kakuzu nodded. "It'll help, but it won't last that long, and is, unfortunately...expensive."

Pain glared at the masked shinobi. "I don't give a shit about your money lust at the time, Kakuzu. Just get enough to last you as long as you think it'll work."

"Leader-sama? I-is there anything Tobi can do that'll be useful to senpai?" Tobi asked, sounding slightly...ashamed. Pain sighed, and paused for a second. "Tobi...hmm...you can come with us when we bring him to The Lake of Tears, and whatever else we need you to do."

"Thank you, Leader-sama." '_He's being awfully...what's the word? NOT Tobi. _(A/N: You mean OOC?)' Pain thought, but quickly got back on track.

"Ok Akatsuki, we leave two days before the full moon, I will pick who will stay, and who will come. Until then, just continue doing the missions I assign you to. You are dismissed."

* * *

**Tada! Don't worry, I won't take as long next time. I PROMISE. Anyway, take it away, guys.**

**Deidara: Review.**

**Sasori: Yeah, what he said.**

**App: Oh, come on guys! You can do better than that!**

**Deidara: Ok then, REVIEWWW~! *flies away with a rainbow trail***

**Sasori and App: ...**

**Sasori: Oh, and special thanks to everyone, cuz the list is getting too long.**

**App: Yeah, THANKYOUUUUU~! *flies away with rainbow trail like Dei***

**Sasori: ...I'm not doing that.**

* * *

**Oh yeah...and one more thingy. Uhh, you know how ilovemyboys asked for my to make it where Deidara finds Pain's office? Uhh...I tried making that...and I failed utterly. ^^; *runs away* Until next timeee~!**


	9. The Expedition Members Chosen!

**Ahhhh...finally. It's 2:10AM right now...and I just finished this chapter. Uughhh...just, enjoy. :P**

**Kisame: That little girl over there forgot to tell you, she doesn't own Naruto.**

**App: *very tired sounding* Little girl? You mean her...? *points at Samara (The girl on The Ring)***

**Samara: Rawr.**

**Kisame: ...No, I was referring to you.**

**App: I AM NOT LITTLE! I am a teenager. Hmph! Bad Sharky.**

**Kisame: -_-;**

* * *

The next day, Pain had decided who would go on the expedition, and who would stay and guard the hideout. It was morning, 7:00AM, and surprisingly everyone was up.

Well, everyone but Deidara, of course.

"Everyone! I have an announcement to make. Hidan, go fetch Zetsu and Sasori from their rooms, please." Pain commanded Hidan, which the latter groaned at.

"Fkn fine. I'll go get Pinocchio and Carnivine." Kisame chuckled at Hidan's "insultment". "I wouldn't call them that in front of them if I were you...Zetsu may eat you, and Sasori may turn you into a puppet."

The silver haired man rolled his eyes at Kisame's advise, made his way up the stairs, and knocked on Zetsu's door. "Hey Zets! You in there?" Hidan yelled, knocking on the black and white plant man's door.

Zetsu opened his door, and his white side greeted Hidan. "Hello, what is it? Ooo...is breakfast ready? **You fool, he is breakfast.** Ahh...he does smell _quite _delicious..."

Hidan sweatdropped, and backed away slightly. "No...I'm not breakfast. I came to get you cuz Leader-sama's about to announce who's going on the mission to the Lake of Tears."

White Zetsu blinked, showing no interest. Hidan sighed. "And breakfast is ready."

"Ah, good! Thank you for telling us. **They better serve us fresh meat, otherwise I'm eating Barbie.**"

The younger shinobi rolled his eyes, made his way to Sasori and Deidara's bedroom, and knocked a few times. "Hey! You in there puppet?" There was no response, so he opened the door.

And much to his dismay, no Sasori. Just a still sleeping Deidara. "Damn," Hidan whispered, so he wouldn't wake up the blond. "I wonder where Pinocchio is..."

He closed the door softly, well, as softly as Hidan can close a door, ran back to the stairs, and went down halfway. "Hey Leader-sama!" He yelled, making sure to get the pierced man's attention. "Do you know where Sasori is?

Pain glared at the silver haired man. "1) Be more quiet, and 2) Sasori isn't in his room?" Hidan shook his head in reply.

Kakuzu stood up from the table. "He may be in the medical wing...he sometimes works on new poisons in there."

"Ah, thank you Kakuzu-baka!" Hidan yelled childishly in reply, and ran back upstairs to the medical wing. He barged in, startling the redheaded "scientist". Well, he looked like a scientist, seeing as how he's wearing a lab coat and actually normal clothes.

But onto the point. Hidan startled him, causing him to knock over some of the poisons.

"Hidan! Look what you've done. Now I have to start all over again... What do you have to say for yourself?" Sasori shouted, crossing his arms, seeming...disappointed in Hidan.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not your fucking son or anything...Jashin. Anyway, Pain want's everyone on the dining room now. Later." Hidan said, turned around, and walked out of the door.

Sasori just shook his head, cleaned up the mess of lethal poisons, changed back into his Akatsuki cloak, and went downstairs.

Everyone was eating pancakes, as Hidan took enough time looking for Sasori, and the latter took enough time cleaning the lethal mess.

"Ok, I'm here, Leader-sama? You had an announcement to make?" Pain turned his gaze to Sasori, whom he had just noticed was here. Due to the fact that Konan was feeding him and being all romantic.

"Ah, good. Everyone's here. Now, I will read off who's coming on the expedition." Pain pulled out a piece of paper out of his cloak, and held it up. "The name's are on this slip."

Hidan sighed. "It's not like we're all excited about this "expedition" of yours." Pain glared at the Jashinist. "Of course we are! ...Right?"

Silence.

...More silence.

...Until Itachi broke it. "Maybe it's because you never go out on missions." Pain glared at the Uchiha. "Of course I don't! I'm stuck inside doing paperwork all day! I haven't killed in a month!"

"Ohh...fuck, that's hard. I can't go two weeks without killing." Hidan sighed, being addicted to killing.

Pain paused, then remembered. "Ah, that's right, two weeks. In two weeks we set of to the Lake of Tears. Now, I'll read off the names...Tobi."

Tobi, who currently had half of his body sticking out of Zetsu's closed "leaves", which nobody noticed, shouted. "YAAAY! Tobi is a good boy!" Although, his shouts were muffled. "Now...can someone save Tobi?"

Kakuzu groaned, and pulled Tobi out of Zetsu. It appears the masked kid was unharmed. "Now, next up is Kakuzu. We need him along for medical purposes..."

"I better get payed for this." The masked shinobi stated, sitting back down at the table. "Next is, Itachi."

"Hn." Was the raven haired ninja's reply. "And finally, Sasori."

Sasori let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Alright."

"That is all the members of the expedition. Zetsu, Hidan, Konan, and Kisame will guard the hideout. We set out in eleven days time."

"Yes, Leader-sama." Everyone said in unison, and continued eating their breakfast.

.:::.

_**Timeskip, seven days after last chapter.**_

_The next six days after the names were decided, everyone did usual things, and were able to keep Kizayami at bay...until the seventh day..._

Sasori sighed as he collapsed in a chair, observing his work. Over the last few days, he's become more interested in poisons. Making poisons, curing poisons, hell, he even started breeding lab rats.

"Another antidote fails..." The redhead sighed, picking up a clipboard, and writing a few things on it. '_I'd better check on the brat...he's probably waking up right about now._'

The puppet master stood back up, replaced his lab coat with his Akatsuki one, took a syringe filled with the medicine, and headed for the blonds room. He's basically in a coma, except every time he wakes up, it's almost the same as sleeping.

.:::.

Deidara's POV

Sleep, black, red, repeat.

That's how it's been...it's like I can't sleep. Just drifting in and out of consciousness, un... Ouch. *sigh* Looks like danna's putting me back to sleep again...

"HA! LIKE HELL HE IS!" Aaugh...Y...you again. "I'VE FINALLY BECOME IMMUNE TO THIS STUPID "CURE" OF HIS!"

Would you lower your voice, yeah? "Shut the fuck up, boy. You're mine now. Come on...were going to that special place...keheheheh..."

Oh no...not there! Please, un! I'll do anything! "I'll have you do anything for me after a little while...just don't worry."

No...nononono! I've gotta hold on...damn. Damn! KAMI DAMN IT, UN!

.:::.

Normal POV

Sasori injected the brown fluid into the blonds arm, but he didn't react how he was supposed to. Instead of calming down and drifting off to sleep, he immediately bolted up, grunting in pain, and gripping his head like an attempt to sooth it.

Sasori knew what was going on. "Oh, shit. It's become ineffective...Kami, where's Kakuzu when you need him?"

Unfortunately, Kakuzu was on a mission with Hidan, so he can't help.

Deidara froze for a moment, worrying the redhead. "...Deidara? Are y-" The poor blond immediately bent over, throwing up on the ground beside the bed. Being the good person he is, Sasori held back the teens hair for him.

The blond lifted himself upright, now clutching his stomach. "I'll get you some water." Sasori stated, and left for a second. He came back a minute later with a tall glass of cold water.

"D-danna...I'm scared, un." The teen whispered, grabbing onto the puppetmaster, as if his life depended on it. Sasori sighed, embracing the shaking blond.

"It's all right. Everything will be ok." The redhead whispered, attempting to comfort Deidara.

For a while, he lied in Sasori's arms, softly whimpering occasionally. "Hey..." The redhead said, grabbing the cup. "Drink this." He said, like he would hear him, and placed the cool cup up to the blonds mouth.

It took him a second to figure out what it was, but when he did, the blond drank it up greedily, and laid back down in Sasori's arms. After laying in the same position for a while, it seemed as though Deidara had fallen asleep, so Sasori laid him into bed, and left to further develop his poisons.

* * *

**Ok...I'm going to go to sleep...night. Happy late Halloween. :P And review. Review or Imma eat your braaaaiins...I'm sorry, I have a horrid headache from being tired.**

**Ah, well. I kept my promise! ^W^ It only took me SIX days to update, instead of an entire week. ;D**

**Itachi: ...*is staring at Samara***

**Samara: ...If you don't stop staring at me, you'll die in seven days.**

**Itachi: ...Hn. *looks away...and proceeds to eat dango***

**App: This is a very poor an, so stop wasting your time and review already.**


	10. Official Insanity

**Wow! 2000 words. That's a new record for me. XP So, here it is...very interesting. Enjoy, especially if you liek angst. =J=**

**Kakuzu: App doesn't own Naruto. Don't you dare sue her. If you take any money, I swear to Kami...**

**Deidara: Also, this chapter contains a lot of me torture. How nice. =\)**

**App: Yeah! Everyone likes Deidei-kun torture. :P**

* * *

**_T_****_imeskip, one day before the expedition._**

The next few days, Deidara didn't do anything. He didn't move, he didn't eat, drink, or even make a sound. It was like he was asleep, almost. This worried Sasori greatly, being his assigned caretaker temporarily.

Kakuzu was finally back from his mission, so the redhead decided it was time for him to check on the blond. Kakuzu had been back for around 30 minutes or so, and was currently eating lunch with his partner in the kitchen.

Sasori approached the zombie duo, particularly the older one. "Kakuzu, can you come check on Dei? The medicine stopped working, and ever since, he hasn't even moved." He explained.

"I'll take a look at him." The older shinobi stated, standing up from his chair. "I'll fucking come too!" Kakuzu's partner shouted, a little too loudly.

"Whatever, just don't get in the way." Kakuzu warned, and Hidan nodded. The duo followed Sasori up to his and Deidara's room.

Kakuzu approached the unmoving blond, and checked over him. Checking his pulse, temperature, ect. After a second, he got up, and headed out the door.

"I'll be right back, I need some things from the medical wing." The other two shinobi nodded, and Kakuzu left for the medical wing.

He entered the medical wing, but things were different from the last time he was here. "...What's with the rats? And potion things?" The masked shinobi thought aloud, but got back on track and entered the supply closet.

He took a few tools, a stethoscope, an ear checking tool, and a few other things, and left the pseudo-hospital room, heading back to Sasori and Deidara's room.

He entered, and unsurprisingly, everything was just like how he left it a few minutes ago.

"Ok, I got a few things, now I'll start actually checking him." The older shinobi stated, placing the equipment on Deidara's desk temporarily.

Be began with his ears, checking inside them with the tool. Next he checked his wounds, which have healed a bit, but still needed to be bandaged. Finally, he checked his eyes. He peeled the blindfold like bandages off of his face, revealing his closed eyes.

He lifted one of the blonds eyelids, shining a light in them, and the older man's eyes widened ever so slightly. Deidara's eye had just reacted to the light. He quickly checked the other eye. It did the same thing. He set the instrument down, and turned to the other two shinobi.

"Well, I think his eyesight may be coming back." The other two men's eyes widened. "Really? That's fucking awesome!" The silver haired man exclaimed, happy for his comrade.

"That's great! So...when will he wake up?" Sasori intrigued the older man. Kakuzu thought for a second, then shrugged. "Not sure. I don't think he's even asleep...his pulse and breathing are like he's awake, but, obviously, he's unresponsive."

Hidan rose an eyebrow. "So, what about his hearing?"

The masked man shrugged again. "I couldn't tell, but it's probable that his hearing is recovering as well."

"I'm going to tell Leader-sama that the "expedition" is most likely going to be off." Sasori announced, turning to the door.

Hidan smirked deviously. "Ha, that fucker's going to be crushed."

...

Deidara's POV

Red, red, red, red, red...

Kill, kill, kill...

Pain, suffering, horror, death.

It's teaching me.

Art.

Art, is suffering.

Art is long, drawn out, suffering. Explosions aren't that. Explosions just cause a lot of pain, really quickly.

Kizayami-dono...is teaching me the way of life, yeah!

I can't wait to have my sight back...then I can test out my new art.

Which reminds me...when AM I getting my sight back, un?

"Soon, my student. Very soon."

So, when I get my sight and hearing back, I just do as you showed me, right dono?

"Just as I showed you. You can start with whichever one of them you like."

Good, I think I know exactly who I'm starting with...Keheheh...

...

_**Timeskip, 3:15AM, the night before the expedition.**_

I opened my eyes slowly. Amazing. I can see! It's still dark, un, but I can see.

"You need to hurry."

Dono's right. I need to keep my mind on one thing. "First you need a weapon." Ah, you're right. An average kunai will do...

I grabbed the kunai beside my bed, and stood up. Whoa, I'm still a little shaky, un. Oh well. I've gotta be careful not to wake up Sasori no Danna, well, he's not danna anymore, so Sasori.

I quietly opened the door, and stepped out. I hope no one's awake right now, un. I made my way to the room of my target, and slid their door open.

Bingo, un.

I crept closer to him, and closer...a raised my kunai.

*thud*

Damn it. Of course I knock something over. He looked at me, fear in his barely visible eye. "S-s-senpai?"

"Tobi." I responded, smirking sadistically. "H-how can you see? I-is senpai all better? Why is senpai in Tobi's room, holding a kunai, at 3AM?"

"The answer is simple...I'm going to kill you. Heheheh...hehaha...ahahAHAHAHA!" The kid immediately shrank back, good, un. He should be afraid. He should BE VERY AFRAID!

"YOU'RE GOING TO **DIE!** HAHAHAHAHAA~!"

I crept closer, still in a mad laughing fit. I raised my kunai quickly, and plunged it into my comrades shoulder. He made a satisfying scream, and I removed the weapon, and licked the blood off of it.

I love blood. It tastes so...so...artistic.

I raised it again, this time to chop something off, when I felt something hard hit the back of my head. Fuck, un. I'm going back to darkness. Dono's going to be angry with me.

...

Normal POV

Kisame sat up in bed, something was being noisy. And it sounded like...laughter? He got up and checked it out. It seemed to be coming from Tobi's room.

The door to the masked kid's room was open slightly. "_YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!_" He heard someone yell, and then a scream, and immediately barged in. He saw Tobi, clutching his shoulder, blood running down it. And Deidara...licking? Licking, a kunai, and laughing madly. He'd obviously stabbed Tobi.

He raised the kunai once again, but Kisame acted quickly, hitting the back of his skull hard, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

The sharkish man immediately picked his injured comrade up, carrying him bridal style to the medical wing. He set the injured shinobi on one of the beds, and left to get Kakuzu.

The blue man opened the door to the zombie duo's room quickly. "Kakuzu! Tobi's injured! Wake up!" He yelled, managing to awaken both of them.

"What the fuck, Jaws?" Hidan cursed, half asleep. While Kakuzu was interested in what the shark man was saying. "What? Injured? Why?"

Kisame shook his head. "Deidara. He stabbed Tobi, and when I got to him, he was just about to deliver the finishing blow, it seemed."

Kakuzu's eyes widened. "What? Where is he now!?"

"He's unconscious on the ground in Tobi's room, but right now Tobi's injured." Kisame replied.

"I'll take care of Tobi, you get Deidara and tie him up. It's not safe for him to be free right now, he's unstable."

Kisame nodded sadly, exited, and entered Tobi's room. The unstable blond was just waking up. He was on his knees, clutching his head. Kisame approached him, ropes in hand, and the teen turned to look at him. Kisame paused. The blond looked so confused, dizzy, innocent...sane.

"K...isa...me..." He struggled out, faintly. The older shinobi kneeled down in front of him. "...Hey, you ok? What got into you earlier?"

"Earlier...I, un..." He froze. His pupils dilated suddenly, and Kisame knew what was going on, so tackled him down immediately. The blond just stared blankly at the shark man, before grinning insanely.

"You're going to die...un."

Kisame ignored him, focusing on tying the ropes. "You'll all die. I've seen it." The shark man rose an eyebrow. What did he mean, he's seen it?

"...What do you mean?"

"You can lock me up...but I'll still kill you all, un. YOU WILL ALL BECOME APART OF MY NEW ART!" The teen yelled suddenly, and Kisame picked him up bridal style, carrying him to his room.

He placed him down on his bed, carefully. "Are you comfortable?"

Deidara looked at him, confused, then grinned. "How come you're worried about my comfort after I said I'll kill you? Only a fool would act like that."

Kisame shook his head, and turned to the door. "Because this isn't you." He stated, and left for the medical wing.

...

"So? How is he?" Kisame asked, worried for his injured comrade. Tobi was lying there, a pained look on his face, which you could clearly see, as Kakuzu had taken off his mask. He opened his single eye, and smiled softly at the shark man. "T...tobi'll be ok. I'm just worried about senpai, will he be ok?"

Kisame shrugged. "He might be, if we can get him to Drantel."

"Speaking of Deidara, where did you leave him? I think I'd be best if I checked on him." Kakuzu said, addressing the shark man.

"I left him in his room, do you want me to get him?" Kisame offered, and Kakuzu nodded.

So Kisame left and entered Sasori and Deidara's room, but it seemed Deidara broke the ropes, but was pinned down on the floor by Sasori.

Again.

"Damn it! How could have I been so careless..." Kisame exclaimed, approaching the duo. "Sasori? Are you ok? He didn't injure you, I hope?" That's when he noticed the purple blood dripping from the redhead's chest.

"J-just tie him...up!" Sasori exclaimed, tightening his grip on the struggling blond. Kisame quickly snapped the handcuff like chains on him, and picked him up bridal style.

Sasori laid back on the side of the bed, and took off his cloak. There was a large scratch on his heart container, and purple liquid leaking out of it.

"That's not going to kill you...is it?" Kisame asked the redhead.

"I...t, s-shouldn't...if w-we...get it treated qu-quick enough." Sasori struggled out, standing on his feet. "Lean on me." Kisame offered, and the redhead nodded, leaning on him.

The trio walked into the medical wing, and Sasori lied down on one of the beds, sighing. "Ok, Kami, what happened to him?" Kakuzu asked.

"Deidara scratched his heart container." Kisame explained, placing the blond down on one of the beds.

"No, he can't stay in here...you need to bring him to solitary." Kakuzu commanded. Wait, solitary? They haven't used solitary in ages...the only time they ever did that was when they took someone captive, Kisame thought.

"Are you sure?" The bluenette asked, unsure.

"We need him locked up." Kakuzu replied, and Kisame nodded, picking the blond back up.

He carried him once more, down into where the archives were. At the entrance to the archives was a fork in the path, one leading to the basement. He took that one, and entered the basement. In the left wall, was an entrance to solitary, as they called it. It was basically a cell, with a few chains on the wall, but that was it.

Kisame decided he'd have to chain him to the wall. Sighing, he pinned the blond to the ground and clamped both arms in the chains. The blond stayed silent, but still struggled.

The blue man sighed, grabbed the keys on the outside, and locked the cell. He placed the keys in his cloak, so he wouldn't forget where they were, and went back upstairs.

* * *

**Omg, wow. So much angst. Thanks for reading, and review! You see that little box down there? V V V That's where you tell me what you thought of it. So, go do it, or a frightening picture will appear on your screen at 12:00 midnight... It'll either be a picture of Zetsu eating peoples, or *snickers* naked Guy-sensei.**

**Deidara: ...I'm going to review, I'm NOT seeing a picture of Guy naked.**

**App: ...I might too. =.=**

**Hidan: Or, you might see a picture of me during a sacrifice!**

**App: Uhh...just go watch the anime if you wanna see that.**


	11. The Expedition Begins!

**Hello! It's been WAY too long. Sozzy. Meh, the only excuse I have is that I'm a lazy bastard. Anyway, enjoy! ^W^**

**App: I don't own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or a copy of Pokémon X.**

**Sasori: *hit's App on the head with puppet***

**App: Owww...that hurt ya baka!**

**Sasori: That's for taking so long.**

**App: Ok, fine. I deserved it.**

**Deidara: Hell yeah you did...**

**App: Hey! Give me a break, ok?**

**Deidara and Sasori: -insert "No." meme here-**

**App: -_-;**

* * *

Kisame trudged up to the medical wing once more before he went back to bed. He entered, seeing that Kakuzu had left, probably to his own room, and the two injured shinobi were stable, resting. Making sure nothing was wrong, the shark man entered his own room, and laid back down on his bed.

"So what happened." Itachi asked. Apparently, he was awake all along, but was too tired, or lazy, to do anything about it.

"Oh, nothing much. Just Deidara went insane, stabbed Tobi, and gashed Sasori's heart container." Kisame explained, with slight sarcasm.

"Well, that's dangerous. Are the two alright?"

"Yeah, they're stable. They _should _be alright...except Sasori's wound was more dangerous. It's the same thing as a gash on your heart, so I'm pretty worried about him."

"...Why are you so protective over...everybody?" Itachi asked. He was right. Kisame was like a watchdog, always protective and loyal to his friends.

"Because," He replied. "we're all a team, and we have to stick together. Meaning no one dies. If I can help it, nobody in the Akatsuki is going to die."

Itachi paused, thinking, then said: "You know...you and I are a lot alike, Kisame."

"You're right. Both of us would kill and die for the people we're closest."

"Why do we?" At this question, Kisame thought hard.

"...I don't know. It's weird, isn't it? We have absolutely no problem killing others, but won't let anyone we're close to die."

Silence fell apon the duo, until Itachi broke it. "Where's Deidara?"

"We had to lock him up in solitary."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Locking an insane person up like that?"

"Nope. But it was Kakuzu's orders, I had to."

Itachi turned to his partner, his face having an expression that asked: "Seriously?" and said: "Your Kisame Hoshigaki, The Tailless Tailed Beast, and you took orders?"

Kisame stared at him with a poker face. "Yes? Damn." He said, and turned. "Ok, I'm tired, so good nig-" The shark man was interrupted by his comrade snoring, signaling that he's asleep. '_Sheesh._'

.:::.

Deidara's POV

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Dono roared, he's angry, if you haven't noticed. "Yeah, yeah...I'm sorry...I should've killed them faster..."_

_"That's not what I'm angry about, I'm proud of you for making them suffer...you seem to understand art. I'm angry that you let yourself get caught!"_

_I understand... "I'm sorry...Kizayami-dono...but you're still going to punish me, right?" Of course, he wouldn't let me go without punishing me first..._

_"Yes, you will need punished." I wonder what he'll do this time? Burn me? Electrocution? Poison? Stab me a bunch of times? Let me be eaten by zombies? The possibilities are literally endless. You see...in here, I'm kinda like Hidan. I'm immortal, and can withstand anything, but that doesn't mean I LIKE pain. I hate it, pain hurts. But I'm not entirely like Hidan, all dono has to do is snap his fing- uhh...claws, and then pop! All back to normal. It sucks, but I deserve it._

_"Are you ready for your punishment?" He asked, and I nodded in reply. I guess I'm as ready as ever..._

_"So, what's my punishment this time?" I asked before it began. "This time just simple beating, and maybe electrocution..." Damn it, I hate the beatings._

_"HENDAI! Deliver my apprentices punishment, if you will..." Oh, Kami damn it, not Hendai. Hendai was Dono's apprentice long before I came along. Nowadays he serves as an executioner, basically._

_"Yes master." He said, suddenly appearing a few feet in front of me. He was big, probably an executioner in life. He had slightly long, scruffy, light brown hair that was pulled into a loose pony tail at the nape of his neck. He wears an orange jumpsuit, he probably lost his sight and hearing while in prison._

_But the worst part about him is...he's just like all of us in darkness... He loves to inflict pain on others. Long, drawn out, artistic pain..._

_But on me, of course._

_"What shall I do with him this time?" He asked._

_"Beat him...actually, no. I changed my mind, poison." Dono commanded, fuck. Poison is one of the worst things..._

_"What kind?" Hendai asked, obviously excited to inflict pain on me, again, like everyone else here, whom I cannot see._

_"Since he didn't do anything TOO bad...no wait! I got it! Yes...Hendai, I have no use for you right now." Hindai bowed, then disappeared. I wonder what he means?_

_"Naka! I have a job for you..." Naka? Who the hell? A raven haired man appeared infront of me. Who is this guy?_

_"Kekekekekek...Naka Uchiha..." Uchiha!? No way in hell. Oh wait, this is hell. "What have you summoned me for master...?" He asked, his voice sounding miserable..._

_"Why don't you use Tsukuyomi on my apprentice...?" WHAT?! No! No, not that! I kept my mouth shut though...I guess I still deserve it... Naka bowed, and showed a sadistic smirk. "I'd love to." He said, closing his eye. _

_"Deidara, don't look away from his eyes." Dono instructed me. Damn, I have to obey. I stared at Naka's closed eye, waiting for him to open it again. "Oh, and Naka? **Make sure it's painful.**" I cringed at dono's last words, and Naka opened his eye. I froze, and was transported someplace a million times worst than darkness..._

.:::.

**_Timeskip, the day of the_ _expedition._**

"Rise and shine Akatsuki! Today is the day we go to the Lake of Tears, so get in gear!" Hidan heard the annoyingly intimidating voice of Pain surging through the Akatsuki hideout, waking everybody up. You see, in everyone's rooms there were speakers that connect to a microphone in Pains office that he'd sometimes use to make announcements. "WHAT THE HELL DO I CARE! I'M NOT EVEN GOING ON THAT FUCKING TRIP!" The silver haired man screamed loud enough for Pain to hear him all the way from his office, where he was doing a special wake up call for the expedition.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU CARE NOW GET THE FRIK UP!" He screamed, and everyone was officially awake, including the two wounded ones. "Ugh...I swear...they just want me dead. Kinda like Kishi..." Sasori miserably stated, and looked over at Tobi, who was somehow still sleeping soundly.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL YOU STUPID DUMB PAIN IN THE ASS! I'M COMING FOR YOU YOU ASSTARD!" Kisame immediately bolted up, how did Hidan get in his room? He looked over, and to his surprise, it was Itachi saying that!

" 'Tachi? Are you ok?" He asked. Nothing like this has ever happened before.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT OK! HOW CAN I BE OK WITH THAT RETARTED, MOTHERFUCKING DUMBFUCK WAKING US UP!?" Itachi yelled, standing up from his bed and running to Pains office. Kisame sat there, eyes wide. Then shook his head and went after the OOC Uchiha.

"I AM **SO** USING TSUKUYOMI ON THAT BASTARD!"

Pain heard every word that the Uchiha shouted, and for once in his life, was scared to death. He locked the door, blocking it with a desk, refrigerator, chair, and even his giant stuffed bunny. "Ko-ko hold me!" The ginger haired man pleaded, jumping on top of Konan, who sighed.

"It's ok, you're the leader of the Akatsuki, rememb-" She was interrupted by a loud banging on the door of the office. "LET ME IN! I'M GOING TO TEAR THAT LITTLE ASSTARD TO PEICES!"

"Eep!" Pain whined, hugging Konan tighter. "Ok...maybe he is a little more dangerous than you..."

Meanwhile, Kisame figured out what was wrong with Itachi. "Gotta make this fast..." He said to himself, ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen, pulling out a cup and quickly making the antidote.

After he was finished, he carried the cup up the stairs where Itachi was attempting to break down Pains door. "ITACHI! HERE, TAKE IT!" The shark man yelled, throwing the cup at the startled Uchiha, who caught it, and started to drink it's contents.

"Thank you Kisame." He said, and turned to Pains office door. "Sorry Leader, I just needed my coffee, that's all."

Pain and Konan sweatdropped, and opened the door to see a calm, back in character Itachi quietly sipping his coffee. "What the hell is going on?" Sasori asked, startling everyone. "YAH! Oh...Sasori, you sca-ehm, didn't scare me!"

The redhead sweatdropped at his leaders behavior. "Whatever, what just happened?"

Kisame shrugged. "Nothing much."

"Hey! What happened to you?" Konan asked, again, not being informed.

Pain scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "What DID happen?"

Kisame sweatdropped. "You seriously weren't awoken by Deidara's laughing last night?"

Pains eyes narrowed. "Laughing...?" Itachi invisibly facepalmed, meaning he facepalmed without using his palm. "Last night, Deidara attacked Tobi and Sasori, injuring both of them."

"Oooooohhh..." The deity duo said in unison.

"...Still here." Sasori said, feeling left out. Konan turned to the redhead, examining his wound. It was caked over with purple blood. If you picked at it, it'd probably start bleeding again.

"Oh my Kami, Sasori get back in the infirmary." Konan instructed firmly. "She's right, you need to rest. I'm going to have to replace you and Tobi in the expedition...oh well."

All of the sudden, Tobi glomed Sasori to the ground. "SASORI-SAN~!"

"GAH! T...TOBI! ...Y-your on my...heart." The maskless Tobi immediately realized, and jumped back up, hanging his head down. "I'm sorry Sasori-san..."

"It's...ok." Pain looked down at him doubtingly. "If you're in such bad shape, why the hell did you _get up_ of all things." He asked as Kisame helped the injured redhead to his feet. "I thought we were under attack. It's not like I'd just sit and watch if we were."

"And how are you so energetic Tobi?" The ginger haired man asked, earning a shrug out of the unmasked nin. "I donno. I guess it just doesn't hurt that much."

"Alright, Kisame, take Sasori back to his bed, and I guess since Tobi is feeling ok, he can stay up. I'm going to find replacements for the two." Pain instructed. "Oh, how about you Itachi." He said before leaving down the hall, earning a nod out of the Uchiha.

The pierced man entered the zombie duo's room. "Hidan, you're going on the expedition."

"The hell?" Hidan asked, barely awake. "Sasori and Tobi have been injured, so you have to replace Sasori."

"What the fuck ever..." The Jashinist cursed, turning in his bed. Pain was getting fed up with him. "I said get the hell up and ready! We leave in two hours!" He commanded, earning another groan out of the other man.

"GET UP!" Pain commanded, having lost his temper. "ALRIGHT ASSTARD! FUCKING JASHIN." The ginger haired man sighed in relief when the lazy Jashist finally stood up, sending daggers at his Leader.

Pain exited, satisfied, and entered the kitchen, where breakfast was already being made. Kisame, Itachi, Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and soon Hidan, were seated at the table, eating pancakes.

"Ok everybody. Since Tobi and Sasori were injured, I'm assigning Itachi and Hidan to take their places. And Kakuzu is staying as well, so nothing goes wrong with the two. Zetsu will be coming along as well, to replace Kakuzu."

"Yes, finally. **A part in this story, about fucking time.**" Zetsu sneered, obviously upset that I've been ignoring them all this time.

"Now, just to clear up any confusion, I will read off the names of the expedition members. Myself, Hidan, Zetsu, Itachi, and Kisame. We depart in an hour, make sure you pack everything you need before we depart."

.:::.

An hour later, everyone was ready to depart. "I'll get Deidara." Pain offered. Everyone nodded.

"Wait, I have the key. Here you go." Kisame said, handing the leader the key to solitary. "Thanks, I'll be right back." And Pain set off for "Solitary". He entered the basement, and looked around until he found a door leading to solitary. He entered the dusty, dirty room. The blond was hanging limp from the chains. "Deidara?" He called, seeing if the blond was awake.

No response.

He unlocked the door to the cell, and carefully walked in. "...Are you awake, Deidara?" He asked, suspecting a trap of some sort. No response.

The ginger haired man carefully felt the blond's neck for a pulse. There was one, so he must've just been unconscious. He unchained his cuffs, catching him as he fell limp. For safe measures, the ginger haired man tied his arms behind his back, and used his headband as a blindfold.

He carried the blond back up, emerging from the particularly dark cellar of the hideout. "So we fucking ready?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah, we can take turns carrying him. Now, our adventure awaits!" Pain cried, much too enthusiastically.

.:::.

The group trudged across the lands, making it a little more than halfway before it got too dark, and they had to camp out for the night. The blond stayed unconscious for most of the trip.

"Ok gang! We camp out here tonight." Pain announced, having found a good spot and since it was getting to dark to see. "Alright, despite the fact that he's unconscious, we need to take turns watching Deidara."

The group nodded. "Oh, and Zetsu, can you stay on guard for intruders?" The pierced man asked, earning a nod from the plant man.

Everyone took turns watching Deidara, making sure he didn't escape or anything, but then it was Hidan's turn...

Kisame stood up and wipped his eyes, yawning. "Hidan, your turn..." He said, before collapsing on the ground, sound asleep.

"Fucking lazy bastard...yaaaaaaawn..." Hidan cursed. It was 4:00AM, and still dark. The silver haired man yawned again, and sat down in front of the blond.

"...Hmm...ahhh...ca..n't...fall...asleeppp...no... no! I will not fall asleep, or my lord isn't Jash-" Hidan said, and was interrupted by suddenly falling asleep.

Deidara's POV

Ohhh...Kami...that was one of the worst experiences of my life... Wait, I'm blindfolded, and bounded. Well, this is inconvenient. "Just slip the blindfolds off and get away. They're all asleep." Following dono's orders, I slipped the blindfolds off, and moved my hands to the front of my body. Wow, I can't believe they'd just leave me unguarded.

I started running, just temporarily. I'll camp out, and they'll come looking for me. Then, I'll somehow get them to split up. And I'll kill them off slowly...one by one...

"Where are you going at this time of night? **You aren't trying to run away, are you?**" I heard two voices say, and Zetsu appeared from the ground in front of me.

"Grr..." Damn it, I don't have any weapons. _And _my hands are tied. "Well, I guess my hands are tied..." I joked, causing him to raise an eyebrow at me. "Don't fuck this up, or I swear, I'll have Naka use Tsukiyomi on you a million times..." Dono warned. Yikes.

Just then, I felt vines wrap around my ankles and pull me into the air upside down. "Ok, I guess I'll just take you back." Zetsu said casually. "DAMN IT!"

He walked back to the campsite, and the vines followed, carrying me. "You can just stay up there for now. **And don't even think about trying to cut trough that.**" He said as the vines positioned me right side up. "Next time you black out will be your worst." Kisayami-dono threatened. I guess I'm gonna try not to pass out for awhile...

.:::.

_**Earlier, 9:00PM at the Akatsuki hideout.**_

Sasori was lying on the bed, bored, worried, and slightly hungry, with a now masked Tobi lying in the bed next to his (Earlier today, he passed out from running around in circles and blood loss.). He turned to the masked kid. "I'm bored. Can you argue with me about art?" The redhead asked, missing his partner.

"Uh...huh?"

Sasori sighed. "Just say art is fleeting."

"Art is fleeting!"

"No it's not! ART IS ETERNAL! SOMETHING THAT LASTS FOREVER! WOULD YOU _PLEASE_ STOP SAYING THAT IT'S ETERNAL BRAT!?"

Tobi shrank back. "I don't like this game." Sasori sighed. "Sorry, I guess I'm just missing Deidara. Of course, I wouldn't tell anyone other than you."

Tobi blinked. "Why?"

"Because, you wouldn't tell anyone, probably. *sigh* I hope he's ok...what he did...that wasn't him..."

"You're right, that wasn't him. Don't worry Sasori-san! Senpai will be a-ok!" The kid assured, giving Sasori a thumbs up.

"...Yeah...you're right. Thanks."

* * *

**Oh yes, and one more thing, from now on, all of my chapters are going to range from 2000 to 3500 words. I finally realized how fucking short 1500 words is... =_=**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED BECAUSE I DIDN'T LAST TIME! XP *gives out delicious dango to everyone who reviewed* ...I'm slightly sad to give away my dango, but oh well.**

**Oh, and review. Review or you'll mysteriously end up locked in a room listening to some random Dora the Explorer song over and over and over and over...**

**Hidan: o.o**

**App: And over and over and over and over...**


End file.
